1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sunshade, more particularly to a collapsible sunshade including a rib assembly and a telescopic shaft which is extended when the rib assembly is stretched.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sunshade 1 is shown to include a frame 11, a top cover 12 mounted on the frame 11, and a support leg 13. The frame 11 has a shaft 111 with a pivot unit 112 for pivoting a plurality of main ribs 113, a plurality of stretchers 114 with distal ends pivoted respectively to the main ribs 113, and a runner 115 which is sleeved slidably on the shaft 111. The stretchers 114 have proximal ends pivoted to the runner 115 for stretching thereof upon upward movement of the runner 115. The support leg 13 has a sleeve 131 which is provided on a bottom end of the shaft 111, and a plurality of feet 132 which are stretchably pivoted to the sleeve 131 for supporting the sunshade 1. In use, the user grasps the shaft 111 with one hand, and forces the runner 115 upward so as to stretch the stretchers 114 and the main ribs 113. The sunshade 1 can be supported on the ground by the support leg 13.
Since the stretchers 114 are not collapsible, and since the shaft 11 is not telescopic, the following drawbacks arise:
1. The user has to force the runner 115 upward to a substantial height in order to stretch the sunshade. PA1 2. It is not suitable to make the main ribs 113 of the sunshade foldable, thereby resulting in a limited shading area of the sunshade. PA1 3. The sunshade is inconvenient to carry and store; PA1 4. The sunshade has limited applications.